


A Little Comfort

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui doesn't expect Kenpachi to be with Jushiro throughout the mourning, but then again, his assumptions about the man are more often than not incorrect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #2 – Hug

As a gust of wind, cold and bitter, whipped the single fringe of his hair, Shunsui could only watch his best friend's coat billowing about him. The man himself stood unmoving, unfazed as if he were the only one there. Oblivious to Shunsui's concerns, his worries, Jushiro was as silent as the grave he now stood before, head bent in prayer. Or was it sorrow? Shunsui guessed it was both, for the only thing that could render Jushiro to a quiet, utterly speechless mass was nothing but death. He may be old, matured, experienced, but he was still just another shinigami, regardless of rank. He had his limits.

Sentaro and Kiyone were nowhere to be seen, which was just as well since all they managed to conjure up were arguments, quarrels and more arguments. Granted, Shunsui had told them to stay at bay for this one time, but he was rather surprised to see that they actually listened to him.

It felt like hours standing there, watching Jushiro's back, engulfed within a heavy silence. Many times Shunsui wanted to break it, to take Jushiro in his arms and reassure him, but he restrained himself. It was hard, but he managed, occupying his mind with thoughts of their other companion, the one who Shunsui planned to berate the moment he stepped out of that graveyard. He knew the man didn't give much of a damn about death, how his division was always so violent and brutal. But then again, the battlefield was their playground – Shunsui should have known better than to hope for him to show up.

A rustle of grass underfoot, and Jushiro turned his back on the grave. With his head still bent, he took fast paces away, past Shunsui, not even bothering to look up to acknowledge his best friend. Shunsui controlled himself, deciding to just walk a few paces behind him

"Done yet?" And there stood Kenpachi, a scowl in place. Jushiro froze, Shunsui nearly bumping into him. "Ain't no use rememberin' the dead, Ukitake. It'll only make things worse an' fuck ye over."

Shunsui hardened his gaze, slightly shaking his head as a signal to Kenpachi to keep his damned mouth shut. But then, much to his surprise, Jushiro walked straight into Kenpachi's embrace, the younger captain instinctively wrapping his arms around him. At Kenpachi's reassuring grin, Shunsui breathed a relieved sigh.

The man did show up after all.


End file.
